


The Last Wish

by WrittenByLivingStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByLivingStars/pseuds/WrittenByLivingStars
Summary: Y/N Krux, a brilliant Magizoologist returns to Hogwarts as a Professor by request of Albus Dumbledore. There she meets her old friend, Severus Snape. Tragedy strikes in the form of Dragon Pox which slowly claims her father's life. His last wish is to see his youngest daughter married to Severus Snape.





	1. Introduction

**The Reader**

Name: Y/N Krux

Profession: Professor/Magizoologist

Subject: Care Of Magical Creatures

House: Slytherin

Animagus: Arctic Fox

Patronus: Undecided

Parents: Amuro & Derphina Krux (OCs)

Sibling(s): Vela Krux (OC)

Husband: Severus Snape

 

I ask that you  **DO NOT** use my own characters. thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N receives a letter from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School.

The sun was just rising over the field as you walked out of the house, wearing a light pink long sleeve top, light grey joggers, black boots and a black hooded jacket. You had a mug of coffee in your right hand and a black bucket in your left full of ferret meat. You closed your eyes as you breathed in the fresh air and smiled to yourself before heading off to the right, towards the forest that surrounded your family home.

You made your way down the path until you reached a little ground clearing that was surrounded by a fence. You walked up to the fence, putting the bucket down beside you as you leaned your arms onto the dark coloured wood. You brought your cup of coffee to your lips and took a large gulp of the delicious drink. You smiled again to yourself before scanning the dirt clearing.

Your eyes landed on a large feathered creature - half horse, half eagle. Your creature. Your Hippogriff. He was scrapping at the dirt with his large talons, his tail swishing away, looking for some grubs. He soon stretched out his large grey wings and clapped them a few times before they curled back against his sides. You whistled loudly at him and his head shot up, turning in your direction.

You grinned widely at him before resting your mug on the fence and climbing it. He came trotting towards you before he came to a halt a few feet in front of you. You bent your upper body forward, keeping your head down before bringing your body upwards. The hippogriff chirped before stretching out his front right leg and bending his neck down at you.

' _Morning Briskbeak_ ' You said softly, reaching out as he brought his head back up. He soon rested his head on your hand and you gently caressed his feathered head. He nudged your shoulder, nibbling gently and you let out a small chuckle. _'Okay okay_ ' You exclaimed. ' _I get it. You're hungry_ ' He chirped and you turned a little, crouching down and reaching through the fence to get the bucket.

You grabbed some chopped up ferret; Briskbeak couldn't eat full ferrets as he nearly choked on one so you chopped them up into medium size pieces. You chucked one at him as you observed him, checking him over like you did everyday. Throwing him another piece, he reacted and caught it in his beak.

After feeding Briskbeak, you headed off and completed all your tasks, feeding all your beautiful creatures and making sure each were all in good health. Your stomach rumbled, signalling that you needed to cook breakfast as you finished up. You walked back to the house, taking your boots off by the door and leaving the bucket next to them to be washed later before stepping inside.

Padding over to the sink, you washed your hands vigorously then went upstairs to your ensuite bathroom. Stripping from your pyjamas, you threw them into the washing basket and jumped into the shower. After washing, you cleaned your teeth, moisturised, applied some simple makeup and made sure your hair was out of your face.

Grabbing your wand, you made your way downstairs to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for yourself and your father who was most likely in his office, writing in his books. You whipped up some bacon, eggs, French toast and some fruit. You also made a pot of tea, a small pot of coffee and poured a pitcher of orange juice before waving your wand, commanding them all over to the table in the adjacent room which was the dining room.

Your eyes scanned over the table, checking that everything was in place when your father, Amuro, walked into the kitchen, a newspaper under his left arm and a stack of unopened mail in his right hand, signalling to you that your father's owl, Merlin, who was a Great Grey owl had been here already.

_'Morning Papa'_ You said with a smile. He smiled at you, wrapping an arm around you and pressing his lips to your forehead. ' _Morning darling_ ' He replied. He sat down in his usual spot, at the head of the table and you sat down next to him. ' _Did you have a good sleep?'_ You asked as you poured out some coffee for him. He nodded with a smile and placed his newspaper down beside his plate along with the stack of mail.

_'I hope you did too_ ' Amuro said. _'You're always up early. You better be getting enough sleep_ ' You rolled your eyes but smiled. You were glad that he still cared about you. Especially since your mother and sister didn't. You let out an audible sigh before shaking your head and placing some French toast on your plate followed by some fruit. You also poured yourself some orange juice.

' _How are your creatures doing?_ ' Amuro asked. You smiled; he always asked after your creatures and would often come to see them. He would also take care of them if you were ill. ' _They're doing great, papa_ ' You replied, eating some toast. ' _I think Briskbeak might be a bit lonely. I think he's needs a friend_ ' Amuro chuckled in response but nodded his head. You grinned; you really wanted another Hippogriff and hoped to get one soon.

Finishing your breakfast, you waved your wand and your plate floated into the kitchen as you poured yourself some more orange juice. Your father handed you the Daily Prophet as he began shifting through the stack of mail. ' _You've got a letter, little fox_ ' Amuro exclaimed. He held it out to you and you stared at it for a moment before taking it from him. You looked over the handwriting on the front and you instantly recognised it.

Quickly flicking it over, you saw the red emblem stamp of Hogwarts on the back of it, sealing it. ' _It's from Hogwarts_ ' You stated. The handwriting was that of your old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore who was still the headmaster of Hogwarts. You delicately opened the letter with your wand and pulled it out, unfolding it. You read over the letter carefully before staring at it.

_Dear Miss Krux,_

_Congratulations upon achieving your masters degree in Magizoology. I would like to offer you the position as teacher for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you are agreeable please meet me one week before term starts at the entrace hall at 8 pm. Kindly send your answer as soon as possible by owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore wanted you to teach at Hogwarts as the new care of magical creatures professor. _'What does it say?_ ' Amuro asked. You snapped out of your daze and looked over at your father. ' _It's from Professor Dumbledore_ ' You replied. ' _He wants me to teach at Hogwarts_ ' You read over the letter again to make sure you weren't dreaming. ' _That's great!_ ' Amuro cheered. _'I'm so proud of you!_ ' He wrapped his arms around you and you returned the hug eagerly.

' _Thank you, papa'_ You exclaimed. You needed to write back to him immediately, telling him that you accepted the job. 'I _'ll take care of the dishes!_ ' Amuro exclaimed. ' _You go write a reply_!' You grinned, jumping up and kissing him on the cheek before running up the stairs to his office. Amuro shook his head in amusement as he watched you go but couldn't keep the proud smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter. I hope you like it; kudos and comments would be amazing. Oh I have a beta reader and she is @ faeyla on tumblr :)
> 
> -Moon


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Krux finishes her packing then sets off to Hogwarts. She is greeted by Albus Dumbledore.

It was around 7pm and you were packing up, putting last minute things in your trunk such as toiletries and your notebooks, regarding your magical creatures. You felt like you did the first time you were packing for your first year at Hogwarts; nervous, excited, anxious and it brought back beautiful memories. 

“I heard dad was finally getting rid of you” A voice said. 

You turned to see your sister, Vela, standing in the doorway of your bedroom. She was taller than you but only by a few inches. She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. You were used to her remarks so her coming to your room to insult didn't surprise you at all. Over the years, you learnt to ignore or give it back to her. 

“Trust me, if he was getting rid of anyone, it would be you” You replied, smiling sweetly at her as she glared at her. 

You refocused on your packing, not wanting to forget anything you might need. You noticed after awhile that Vela was still in your bedroom. Rolling your eyes, you turned at her, arms folded across your chest. 

“What do you want, Vela?” You asked, annoyed by her presence.

“I was wondering why would Dumbledore would want you to teach at Hogwarts” She replied, copying your stance, arms folded across her chest. 

“And I suppose you are the better option?” You questioned, placing your notebooks on top of your jumpers. 

Vela looked at her nails, examining them before smirking and looking back at you. Telling by the smirk on her face that she thought was the better option, you rolled your eyes for the second time today. You couldn't wait to get away from her. 

“I'm prettier and I have the better personality so yes I am the better option” Vela said.

You laughed loudly. Did she honestly think those were the qualities people looked for in a teacher? By the look on her face, she was definitely serious. 

“For teaching, you actually have to be intelligent which rules you out completely” You told her. 

You didn't miss the glare she sent your way as you waved your wand and the last of your things flew into your trunk. You wanted to be thorough when packing so you did most of it by hand. 

“You also don't know anything about Magical Creatures and how to care for them” You exclaimed, closing your trunk and locking it. 

“I know more than you” Vela replied, cockily. 

You raised your eyebrows at her and folded your arms, looking her straight in the eyes. You could see her gaze waver a little by your intense stare.

“Okay, what do Hippogriffs eat?” You questioned. 

You waited for a reply but never received one which caused a small smirk to form on your face. 

“How do you catch a demiguise?” You asked her. 

Again you waited for an answer but you were met with silence. You smirked at her and the only thing she could do was glare at you as she didn't have any smart remarks to send your way. 

“That's what I thought” You replied. 

You picked up your light grey jumper that was sitting on a chair on the corner of your room and pulled it over your head, completing your outfit. A white blouse, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Your hair was in your favourite style and your makeup was light. 

Grabbing your satchel, medium-sized suitcase and large trunk, you made your way to the door. You pushed your sister out of the room, waving your wand which closed the door behind you and locking it. 

“You know I'll just unlock it after you're gone, right?” Vela exclaimed with a smirk. 

“You can try but you'll fail like always” You responded, rolling your eyes. 

With that, you turned on your heels and headed downstairs, placing your luggage by the door. Checking them once more, making sure that they were all secure and most importantly, your creatures could not escape. 

“All packed, sweetheart?” Your father's voice said. 

You turned to see your father standing in the doorway of the living room. You nodded your head and smiled at him. Remembering that you wouldn't be seeing him for awhile, a feeling of sadness overtook you. 

“What's wrong?” He asked as he came to your side. 

Shaking your head, you wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your head into his chest, taking in his scent of wood and cedar. His arms immediately wrapped around your waist. 

“Just gonna miss you” You said.

"I know. I'll miss you too but I promise to come visit you and I'll see you at Christmas” He told you. 

You nodded with a smile, and he kissed the top of your head. Your father always kept his promises, and he always cooked the best meals especially Christmas dinner. 

“My little girl. All grown up” He exclaimed. 

You groaned, burying your face in his chest and mumbled something about being cheesy before laughing. His deep laughter joined yours as you pulled away from him. With a sigh, you picked up your satchel and suitcase while Amuro grabbed your trunk, opening the door as he did. 

Stepping outside and closing the door behind you, you stepped away from your house before looking back. Your eyes scanned your house; you loved it a lot as you were born there and grew up there. It meant a lot to you and you were kind of sad to be leaving even though you'd be back there at Christmas. 

Amuro placed the trunk next to you and you set the suitcase on top of it so that it would be easier for you to apparate to Hogsmeade.

“Have a safe journey” Amuro said. 

You nodded; you had confidence in yourself and your apparating skills. Giving your father one last, long hug and him pressing a kiss to your forehead, you waved at him before laying both hands on your luggage, you suddenly disapparated from his sight. 

Appearing in Hogsmeade in the blink of an eye and all in one piece, you grabbed your suitcase in your left hand and your trunk in your right, you started the trek up to the castle. You didn't mind though; you were able to take your time as you didn't have any classes to teach just yet. 

You arrived at the entrance of the castle and you were greeted by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and Filch, the caretaker.  
“Welcome back, Miss Krux” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. 

“Its great to be back, Professor” You replied with a smile. 

He still looked the same, only his hair and beard were longer. Filch approached you and took your luggage from you. He was a little rough with your suitcase. 

“Please be careful with the suitcase. It has all my creatures in it” You told him, politely. 

The caretaker grumbled something under his breath but you chose to ignore it, not wanting to start anything with him. 

“Mr Filch will be very careful with your luggage” Dumbledore said, looking at him. 

You nodded, trusting Dumbledore though keeping an eye on your suitcase. You would be checking on your creatures once you got to your room. The headmaster escorted you inside the castle, taking you on a small tour, refreshing your memory though you could never forget. Your best memories were at Hogwarts and it will always be your second home,  
You came to a stop at a classroom and you noticed that it was located near the training grounds. It had a large wooden door leading to outside. Dumbledore informed you that it was your classroom and you were thankful that you have easy access to the outside. There was also a path leading down to Hagrid's hut. 

The headmaster then led you to the staffroom, making sure you knew its location before he showed you to your chambers. They were located fairly close by to your classroom which was good for but it was on the side of the castle that wasn't used. It was halfway down a long corridor and it was darker than most but it did have a torch though not currently lit. 

“You will not be disturbed down here” Dumbledore said. 

“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore” You replied with a smile.

“Please call me Albus” He told you. 

“Albus” You said though it felt weird on your tongue. 

“You will find your luggage has already been brought up. I shall leave you to settle in” He said in response. 

He clasped a hand on your shoulder before leaving. Your gaze fell on the door of room and you took a deep breath, grasping the large, cold metal hand and opened it. What was inside surprised you as you weren't expecting your chambers to be very big. 

Your bed was located on the left handside, in the top corner of the room. The bedding consisted of an emerald green velvet blanket with the same colour pillows and crisp white sheets. Hanging above and by the wall, were white curtains which dangled on either side of the bed. There was a large space on the end of it and you figured that you would be able to put your trunk there. Next to where it would be, sat a smallish desk with a black padded chair. 

By the side of your bed, was a light brown bedside table and beside that, was your reading chair that you had delivered earlier from home. It was a black armchair with a green floral pattern and it had a foot rest to match. A medium-sized wooden bookcase sat against the wall, opposite of your bed and next to your reading chair. Your room had a large fireplace with a mantle located in the middle of the wall, beside the bookcase and along that line was a wardrobe. A large rug covered the stone floor and lay in front of the fireplace. 

Smiling to yourself, you walked inside and closed the door behind you. Your trunk and suitcase sat on your bed. You placed your satchel on your reading chair, putting your wand on your beside table and went over to your trunk, pulling it off the bed and placed it at the end of the bed as planned. 

Picking up your suitcase and gently putting it on the floor, you opened it and stepped inside. You had taken a leaf out of Newt Scamander's book; he was one of the most famous Magizoologists in the Wizarding world and someone you had admired a lot. You had even become good friends with him, and he gave you lots of amazing advice which included keeping your creatures in a suitcase especially if you're travelling. 

After you finished taking care of your creatures; feeding them, interacting with them and giving them all a health check whilst making your notes, there came a knock at the door. You opened it to see a house elf with a silver tray floating beside her. 

“Your dinner, miss” She said in a squeaky voice. 

“Thank you” You told her. 

You directed the tray into your room. Knowing Dumbledore had sent it, you smiled. He sent you a tray of your favourite food with some F/F pudding for dessert along with a goblet of pumpkin juice. You didn't realize how hungry you were until the scent of the food hit your nostrils. After eating, you unpacked a little then headed to bed, feeling tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long. Not really liking the way ao3 is setting up my chapters. 
> 
> -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Severus Snape/Reader Fanfiction. The second war didn't happen but the first war did. Voldemort is gone for good (he will be mentioned). 
> 
> -Moon.


End file.
